


kissing at the stop signs darling

by orphan_account



Series: shuffle challenge [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Shuffle Challenge, and it's half past one in the morning so, but i had 3 minutes and 17 seconds to write it, idc i love it, idk i saw this and felt like doing it, song is long way home but i'm sure u knew that, that's all i've got to say lmao, this is the shortest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton looks at the other boy and smiles, and thinks that, yeah, he'd go anywhere with Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing at the stop signs darling

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them
> 
> i might do more than ten i might not even make it to ten who knows  
>  ~~i'll finish the 30 day otp challenge some day~~

"I cannot believe you," Ashton says, smile on his lips. "I mean, you show up at my window at, like, one in the morning, and tell me to come with you, and then just drive with no actual destination? Who does that?"

"Me," Calum says. "You agreed to it."

"Well if I'd known—"

"You still would've come with me, Ash, and you know it."

Ashton purses his lips, listens to the Green Day song playing softly from Calum's car's broken radio a moment. It's dark, and he's sleepy, but it's nice, just being there with Calum. No other people, no other distractions, just the two of them.

"Yeah. Yeah, I would've."

Calum slows when they approach a stop sign, even though there are no cars, since it's 2:16 AM and they seem to be borderline in the middle of nowhere, and turns to peck Ashton on the lips.

"I love you," Calum mumbles.

Ashton looks at the other boy and smiles, and thinks that, yeah, he'd go anywhere with Calum.


End file.
